


It's been a while

by bm_vgbnd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bm_vgbnd/pseuds/bm_vgbnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After five years Lila and Gavin meet again, and after five years both of them face their feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I have a lot of ideas for stories and I try to put them down correctly. If you have any ideas for making be better in process, please please please tell me!

Lilas POV  
As I was a child it was always sure that one day I'd go and fly off to see the world. At best all seven continents at once, to see every culture, to see every bits of the world.  
One of my dreams was to study abroad, after I got my A-Levels, I was ready to leave everything behind. I had a scholarship for the University of California, it was always my dream to plan events.  
My parents and my three year younger sister Lola weren't all so happy about that, being miles away from your Family, especially since it was that quite cheap to study abroad, but then one day I got them to accept that I would be leaving.  
Just Gavin, my best friend, wasn't happy with my plan. I tried to tell him that I wouldn't be gone forever and that we would still be in contact in that time, but he didn't accept that, nor how I would've accepted his plans for me studying in London.  
And then the day came when I got accepted to the University of California, I remember me running down the streets to Gavins house, I wanted him to be the first one to know the happy news. Ha, and I thought he would have been happy for me. He was furious. We had the worst fight in all those years of our friendship, and since then we haven't talked a word.  
The day of my department, well, all of our friends and family were there, but Gavin?  
Nowhere to be seen. He didn't said goodbye, after 12 years of friendship.  
I've been studying in America for four years now.  
In the first months I've tried to keep the contact to Gavin, but somehow there was nothing coming back from him so I let it be. And it hurt.I mean, we were best friends from day one, he knew myself better than I knew myself.  
I tried to accept that, which is hard.  
Still to this day, and I miss him. I miss my best friend.


	2. Chapter 1

LILAS POV

The ringing of my phone woke me from my nap. I took it and to read the message I've recieved, It was from my sister.   
"Want to skype in an half an hour?"  
"Of course, always!"  
After I answered her, I stood up from my bed to get my Laptop.   
Skyping with my family was my highlight of the week, we actually would skype two to three times a week, but in the last weeks it has gotten less and less, but now that I have my finals behind me and I am actually just waiting for the results, the stress has gotten away and now I am more happier than ever to talk to my sister again. As I heard the skype call, I was excitedly jumping up and down on my bed, and accepted the call.

"Helloooo, my most favorite sister in the entire world!" Lola laughed. 

"Hey babygirl" I've answered, "How are you? Where are you?" Lola studied in London, but would always come down to our parents on the weekends, so they would actually have one daughter at home every once in a while. 

"I'm in London, next week we have a semester break for about two months, and then I'll probably stay with Mom and Dad the whole time" she smiled. Her smile is the prettiest, and that made me smile even more. 

"Lila?" Lola seemed shy asking this, "Hm?" came from me.  
"When are you coming home? You've been gone for way too long" she asked sadly.   
This question always broke my heart, because she always asked this question, actually way too often. And I can understand her, I would have missed my little sister too, but going home now isn't that easy either. 

"Oh honey, you know that It won't work from one day to another" I said, she looking more sadder than before.

"No, it would work from one day to another!" she seemed angry ".. at first you said you would only stay for two Semester, then you wanted to finish college in America, and back then you promised you would come back! And now that you've finished you can come back, right? You promised!"

"I know that I promised you, but I didn't knew Jason back then" I told her.

Oh Jason, just hearing his name makes me smile. We've been in a relationship for two years already, and I'm happy.   
He was the typical south state boy. Athletic, polite, educated and he knew what he wanted in life. Actually he wasn't my type, I liked the more crazy and chaotic guys. But he was good to me.  
Just shortly after we came together, he got me a ring, promising me that we would get married after we finished studying. So, I was kind of engaged, kind of strange, but I've been told that this is quite normal in America.   
Jason wanted to get a Job, marry me, buy a house and get a shit load of Children. That was our plan. Back then I wouldn't have even thought that I was even thinking of such a life. Would Gavin know any this, he would just laugh, this isn't the life we wanted to have, but sadly he wasn't a part of that anymore.

"Please, please, please come and visit us!" Lola could be so annoying, but bitterly sweet too. And I wanted to come home, haven't been at home in four years. It's about time. 

"Yes, okay, I'll come and visit you guys" My sister screamed of happiness, and I laughed.   
I'm coming home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
I opened my eyes. My neck was actually killing me. The seats on planes are actually always uncomfortable, so no wonder they are hurting, I thought. Fourteen hours flight are never fun, especially when the person you're seated next to is chewing his gum like a goddamn cow.   
My excitement started growing, in less than ten minutes the plane would land and I would see my family.   
Coming out of the plane, I was waiting for my luggage. My sister and my parents were going to pick me up.  
Right after the Skype call everything went pretty fast, I told Jason about my plans and even though we wasn't all so happy about that, he wanted me to be happy so he was okay with it.  
It was just for one week, so what exactly would happen in one week?  
And now, I'm standing on English ground again, after four weeks.

And of course, my luggage was the last one to arrive. I went to the exit, and there they were. My old pa, my ma and my ever loving sunshine of my lovely sister. It was like in slow motion, as I dropped my bag and run towards my sister to hug her. She was crying, I was crying, actually, everyone was crying. My sister was right, I was way too gone, I've missed so much. I think I have to come home more often, maybe I'll talk to Jason about that. Maybe he'll join me. He always said he wanted to travel, maybe that comes before the wedding, maybe we could live a little, be reckless and not just settle down immediately. The drive back home was short, mostly because I fell asleep and didn't even noticed that my dad was somehow still talking to me, well happens, I had a fourteen hour long flight Dad. 

We drove into the driveway, and there it was, my old home. The place where I used to belong. Our house was quite big, four bedrooms, two bathrooms. I loved it, I loved being here. Next to it was the house from Gavin's family, his parents still lived there, I've skyped with them from time to time, mainly because his mother was like a second mother for me. She always like the idea of Gavin and me, I used to like that idea too, but Gavin was a womanizer, and still is, probably always will be, if there is someone who will never even think about settling down and having a family it's Gavin Free.   
Like his name says, he wants to be Free. I used to think like that too, but there was something in Jason that completely changed my mind, you cannot aimlessly wonder around in the world, I mean of course you can, Gavin is doing it. He is free.  
I looked at the house, and saw his mother looking out of the Kitchen Window, and as she saw me, well I can say she looked clearly happy. She came running out of her door and opened her arms, and I run into them. 

"Oh dear, it's so nice to see you" Mary said, with tears in her eyes.

"It's good to see you too, sorry it took so long" I replied, now I'm crying too. She looked gorgeous, like she always does. 

"How about I drop by tomorrow morning? I just really want to go to sleep right now" I asked, and she smiled   
"Oh dear, whenever it fits you, your mother already told me you're here for the next two weeks, so take your time, I'm not running away". 

We hugged again and she went through that old wooden door, my eyes went to the Garage, which used to be Gavin's room. Mary told me that he isn't visiting her that much, and that even Dan visits her more often than he does.  
Dan, Gavin and I were the golden trio as you could say, just like in Harry Potter without magic, but with more Slow Motion, Video Games and a pretty good time. I haven't talked to Dan in a while, he is the only friend that I have left.   
After we both went our separate ways, I went into the house. It was still the same, all those pictures, the old piano.  
I'm home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
These past few days we've been doing a lot of family stuff, going shopping together, watching all those movies you've watched, when you were together as a family.   
I felt home again, I guess this is what home feels like. Don't get me wrong, it still feels kind of like home when I'm with Jason, but this right here, this is my family, and I don't know how I've survived that long without them.   
I still realized that I didn't visited Mary yet, so here I am, in front of that so known door. It is actually painted in various colours, just because Mary wanted Gav, Dan and I to paint it, and so we did. I knocked three short times, as always, and as I know her, it was already open so the known “come in its open” came from the inside.   
It's all the same, everything stayed the same, it's like I haven't been gone for nearly five years, it's like I'm still nineteen years old. I wish I was still nineteen. 

“My dear, it's been such a long time. Feel yourself at home, I mean you are at home, but you know what I mean, it's been so long” she smiled. Her smile always seemed so genuine, it still is.

“I've missed you all dearly, all of you” I wanted to add “and Gavin” but she knows, she always knows. 

“You know, there are some people missing you too. Dan visits me from time to time, more than my own children, but who am I to blame? Nobody comes to Thame. Ha, that ryhmed!” She laughed, I laughed with her. “But, where is that boy of yours you told us about? Isn't he visiting with you?”. 

Oh yeah, I told her about Jason. “He stayed in Cali, he wasn't so happy about me leaving either, we haven't been separated from one another in about two years. But he didn't wanted to come either, he wanted me to have some family time” I smiled just thinking about him. 

“Well, I want to meet him! I can't believe that you want to get married, I mean Gavvy and you always laughed about that, didn't you? But people change, to good and to bad” she said sadly, she was talking about Gavin, I knew it.   
“In which way did he exactly change?” my curiosity is always on point.   
She sighed “ I never understood why he was so mad at you leaving, I wasn't so happy about it either, but we stayed in contact didn't we? So could you too” 

“I actually tried contacting him but he always blocked off” 

“I know that dear, but you know, Dan and Gav did their thing with the Slow Motion, and you know that his did hit off, right? I mean, they are kinda YouTube stars!” 

I smiled, I knew about their success, I do also know that Gavin travels from Austin to London regularly, I know that his long dream of working at Rooster Teeth came true, it was both of our dreams to create and inspire. He made it, and I'm still on my way. Just because he doesn't see me as his best friend anymore, doesn't mean I don't see him as mine. I'm still a Rooster Teeth fan, and as long as he is happy I was happy, but since I know that he is also in Videos and Podcasts I couldn't watch them anymore, because sure, he is happy. But happy without me, and that hurts more than I actually thought it would. 

“I know, I know that Gavin is working at Rooster Teeth” I smiled. 

She frowned “Yeah, those Americans are some weird people, well the ones in Texas. Gavin has a flat in London, but he talked to me about moving to Austin fully. I understand him, but then I've lost all my children, all I have is Tom. Even though a husband counts as a child” 

I laughed, those two are the cutest couple you could imagine, like the Internet says “relationship goals”. 

“What about Dan? You said he visits you?” I asked 

“Yes, he's actually still living here. Sometimes helps out old Pete at the Pub down the street. He's going back to the Army next month though, always hated that, but he does write me a letter so I know that he's well. You three have always been my favorite.” We hated Dans decision to be in the Army, but his Dad, and his Granddad all were in the army and he just felt like it was the right thing to do. 

“So, what have you planned for the rest of your vacation?” she asked. 

Uh, good question, next question please. “That's a good question, I think I'll go to London, get some souvenirs for my In-Laws. And visit old friends” I smiled. 

“You know, he wants to come down here this weekend. You should talk to him. Or at least try to, every time I mention him he blocks off” 

“I will try, I mean, I'm scared to do it, but I also want to visit Dan. And where a Dan is there is a Gavin. It's my last chance, I guess.” I laughed. 

“If not, I will grab him by his ears in front of your feet and make him talk to you” she smiled. 

I love this woman, I really do, after that we drank our tea and continued talking for like four hours until I went back home and fell dead into my bed. 

\- 

The next day came and I saw myself heading into our old pub. The first time we came here we were sixteen, Lola followed us when she was fifteen. I mean, I tried to be a good big sister but man, let a child live for once.   
We also always had this rule that everyone who pukes has to write their name in the bathroom, and I can tell you that there are a lot of Gavin's, a lot of Dans and a hell lot of Lilas in this bathroom written in sharpie. Now, six years later it feels weird to walk that way, you get those looks from those people who always lived here, where you're actually only thinking “Why haven't you died yet?”. But we head into the door and I'm hit with that familiar smell of Whiskey, Beer and cheap cologne of some girls trying to be cool drinking one beer and acting drunk.   
Being at Petes never changed, you came in and as soon as Pete saw you he screamed of happiness. I mean we were his best people there, actually nearly the only ones. But Pete wasn't the one giving out drinks today, Friday's are his days off.   
Like Mary said, Dan was helping out. And there he was. Smiling as always, charming as always.   
My daniel, flirting with some girl who looked clearly cross-eyed.   
When you come through the door there is a little bell ringing and of course, Dans eyes met mine, and I actually don't know what he felt. It looked like he was confused, like he's seeing a ghost, but then he started smiling, came out from behind the bar and opened his arms so I could run into his. Hugging him always felt better than hugging Gavin, he was bigger and bulkier, whilst Gavin is actually just a stick. Or was. I miss him. 

“Didn't Gavin always said you only like cross-eyed girls?” I giggled into his ears. 

“Oh shut up Lila” he laughed, “What in gods name are you doing here?”. 

“Well, get me a beer and I'll tell ya” I said, sitting down right at the bar, you know because it's easier to get drinks fast as possible, also you could steal a bottle of Jack when Pete isn't watching. Not that we ever did that. Ehem.   
Since Dan had to work we didn't had much time to talk, since people interrupted us, so we kind of waited till closing time so we could talk.   
I had time to watch Dan during that, and he hasn't changed. Like Gav, he's a clumsy idiot. But less clumsier than Gavin. We did call him out favorite idiot. I missed the three of us, we promised to always be there for one another. 

\- 

“So, visiting our old hometown again, eh?” Dan smiled. 

“Lola somehow managed to make me feel a little guilty, so here I am. Mary told me you're helping out at Petes, so I thought I would swing by” I said. 

We sat in the pub, all the customers were gone and we might have had a beer too much, but this is somehow a celebration, I'm back. I guess. 

“Well, Lola did something good with that. You know, we missed you. Gavin did, he just doesn't want to admit it. That guy is getting weird” he stated. 

“Mary said the same, but he does have that job at Rooster Teeth so I don't blame him for wanting to move there to be close at work” 

“No, Lila, he's not moving there for work. Our boy is moving there for some girl I can't stand. She's loud and obnoxious, I mean he is too but, you know what I'm trying to say!” He sounded mad. Gavin and a girlfriend? I mean sure, he did have a lot of Girls, he was charming and British and everybody loved him, one time I thought I did too. But we were drunk and at our favorite hide out, and he kissed me, and I told him that this feels wrong and we stopped, but it actually didn't felt wrong.   
It was absolutely right. 

“So you're saying, our Gavin “Mr. I want to have fun in life and have as many chicks as I can” Free wants to actually settle down? Man, and I thought I was getting lame” I laughed. 

“That's what I'm saying. I met her, and you know that when I don't like someone you can't make me like them, well Gavin was actually trying that and I always was like “B, stop, you can't make me like her B” and then he didn't talked to me for three months” he frowned. 

“Sounds like him.” I laughed “Mary said he'll be here for the weekend.” 

“You're gonna talk to him?” 

“I don't know, the last time we talked was four years ago, nearly five. I'm not his best friend anymore, and I don't think he ever wants to talk to me again” now I had tears in my eyes 

“You know, I always thought that you guys were always somehow ending up together, everyone did, especially Mary. And I think Gavin did too. We always had a weak spot for you, and it's like you're Kryptonite and he's Superman, you're his weakness. Or were. I don't know, I just want that you two talk to each other and work things out” he seemed so serious about that. 

“You know what? I won't tell Gavin you're here, you're just gonna come here when I text you that he's here and you'll pop into his life again. That is the plan” and with that it was settled, because if Dan has a plan you're not interfering with it, you just roll with it.


End file.
